Intilteable
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Sin quererlo, Katarina se ve envuelta en los problema amoroso de Lux, lo cual la lleva a la misma y frustrante racha de derrotas que ella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo extrañaba mucho esta pareja… y esto no se va a parecer nada a Oro y Sangre XD

* * *

 _Capitulo 1_

* * *

 _ **Déjame jugar**_

* * *

Katarina estaba emocionada por la partida.

Su equipo tenia las de ganar. Con Nasus en la línea de Top, que últimamente tenía un winrate insano, y Shyvana en la jungla, creía tener lo suficiente para resistir cualquier pelea en equipo.

"Solo debo entrar, matar y salir, muy sencillo" pensó viendo del otro lado de su línea a Veigar, que ya la miraba con desconfianza.

Se concentró en matar a la primera línea de minios y negarle un par a su adversario cuando de repente el aviso de "Remake" frustro el plan en su cabeza de un tradeo rápido.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó al regresar con sus compañeros.

—Nuestro soporte— explicó vagamente Vayne, de mal humor mientras se sacaba los guantes y se retiraba de la grieta.

—Oh…

"Está bien" Pensó la pelirroja, sabía que el día recién comenzaba y podría saciar su sed de sangre pronto.

* * *

Diferente a su partida anterior, esta no se veía tan alentadora. Ya en línea podía ver a Syndra castigándola con sus básicos, obligándola a retroceder para poder farmear bajo torrera.

Sabia de la habilidad de Vayne, pero en Top y contra Cho´Gath dudaba que luego de un tiempo pudiera hacer mucho, aparte Ezreal en Jungla y Ashe.

Trataba de recordar arduamente si el soporte aliado era un tanque, porque de lo contrario sería una partida sin vuelta si se alargaba lo suficiente.

"Iniciar votación para Remake"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!

—Que afortunada eres— comentó con desdén Syndra, mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse.

Katarina solo apretó los dientes, no sabiendo si su frustración era mayor por no poder demostrar su superioridad luego o porque por segunda vez la mandaban a casa sin una gota de sangre.

Antes de salir de la grieta hecho un vistazo a todos sus compañeros, nuevamente solo faltaba el soporte.

— ¿Quién era el soporte?— preguntó a Ashe antes de que esta se retirara.

—Lux era— contestó con calma— no es el primer remake de mi día…

—El mío tampoco.

—… con Lux.

— ¿Mmm?— preguntó ahora más curiosa.

—Parece que últimamente no anda de humor.

Ahora la pelirroja trataba de recordar si en la anterior también estuvo la rubia, no lograba visualizar a su soporte.

* * *

Tercera partida del día y ahora sí, estaba atenta. Apenas fue invocada a la grieta miró a todos sus compañeros, Lux estaba allí también, nuevamente como el soporte.

La demaciana tenía un aspecto extraño, lo podría haber dicho cualquiera. Para ser el brillante estandarte de Demacia su presencia era de lo más opaca que había visto, desanimada y cansina.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado.

¿Cuántas veces habían cruzado palabras?

Aun siendo aliadas en el equipo la rubia parecía evitarla siempre y tener una conducta desaprobatoria para la mayor.

"Cosas de naciones enemigas"

La maga no le contesto, solo miró con cierto fastidio hacia uno de los costados.

—Bien…— murmuró, dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse.

Antes de pasar la primera torreta, se dio vuelta para comprobar que la demaciana seguía en el mismo lugar, y suspirando terminó llegando hasta el centro.

—Ni te molestes— le comentó a Zed con mal humor, esquivando con simple movimientos las shuriken pero quedándose de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada más.

Solo pudo mirar hacia arriba con fastidio, largando un bufido cuando el aviso del tercer remake del día aparecía.

* * *

—Esto debe ser una broma— habló de forma que todos pudieran escucharla cuando en su cuarta partida volvía a aparecer la rubia.

— ¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber Lee Sin girando su cabeza como si tratara de ver lo que sucedía.

—La señorita aquí— comenzó Katarina señalándola— nos hará tirar remake y perder nuestro tiempo… llevo todo el día así.

—Eso no es cierto— se defendió la demaciana.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Ahora si saldrás de base? ¿Lucharas cómo se debe?

—…Si— contestó aunque desviando la vista.

— ¡Bien!— exclamó ya impaciente, sabiendo lo que ocurriría.

Se dirigió a paso molesto hasta encontrar a Syndra en el medio de la grieta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó la maga levantando una ceja al atajar una daga con sus poderes sin que esta siquiera llegara a tocarla.

—Oh vamos, uno versus uno antes que salgan los súbditos.

—… ¿Eh?

—Vamos, dame tu mejor tiro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No.

— ¿Lo que escucho es miedo?

—No te tengo miedo, soy bastante superior, solo que no soy estúpida… no que puedas decir lo mismo.

—Solo sal debajo de esa torreta y ven a dar la cara para que pueda partírtela.

—…

— ¡Vamos!

* * *

— Que suerte que mandamos el remake, Syndra te mato a nivel uno… seguro que más tarde sería imposible si…

—¡Cállate Lee Sin!

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Soy pésima resumiendo cosas y haciendo otras cortitas, así que practicare eso aquí, haciendo este fic de capítulos que no superen los 1k.

Subire entre uno y dos por dia porque el estilo es mas bien tranque y comico, con romance claro :) porque amo a esta pareja.

Review y subo el que sigue super rápido.

Este es un estudio directamente proporcional damas y caballeros, mientras mas apoyo, mas me empujan, y mientras mas me empujan mayor velocidad de… de… de… escritura XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… de ser así su lore seria un poco mas gay.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 ** _Probabilidades_**

* * *

"¡Primero! Maxiare mi "Q"… y como es Katarina seguiré con mi "Muro de viento" eso interrumpirá sus dagas y evitara que farmee, luego solo debo conseguir el oro suficiente y esperar el momento… preciso."

Yasuo llegó a línea matando a todo el carril de súbditos con sumo cuidado, empujando como si del otro lado no hubiera una Evelynn.

"¿Qué pasa?" se cuestionó al notar la falta de alguien, de su rival.

Agudizó su vista y diviso a Katarina apoyada en su torreta, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera tomando una siesta de parada.

"A.F.K." sentencio luego de cerciorarse que la pelirroja no había movido ni un dedo para alcanzar uno de los súbditos. "Ya veo"

Apretó fuertemente el puño de su espada y esperó la siguiente oleada, su plan había cambiado.

"Ya soy nivel 2, no necesito el muro del viento para alguien que ni siquiera atacara… puedo darle dos veces con mi Tempestad de acero desde aquí… tengo ignite… y el flash… si consigo darle esos básicos y luego mi tormenta inminente… solo necesitare uno mas y mis hechizos… y conseguiré así la primera sangre… una ventaja imprescindible para mi equipo."

Esperó pacientemente que la oleada se volviera a empujar, nuevamente su rival no se movió ni un centímetro.

Yasuo se movió deprisa, atino una estocada, marcando el daño, pero recibiendo un disparo de la torreta en su contra.

"Es arriesgado… si… pero tengo el flash de mi parte, puedo entrar, matarla y salir"

Volvió a acercarse dando la segunda estocada, los segundos comenzaron a pasar mientras se formaba la tormenta inminente en su espada.

El guerrero abrió grande los ojos cuando lanzo su remolino al tiempo que daba una estocada más y aplicando el Ignite.

Ya había recibido otro disparo de la torreta, pero quería cerciorarse de que la chica muriera, dio un paso más, empuñando su espada, listo para apenas dar el golpe, usar su destello y salir.

Pero de repente unos ojos verdes lo observaron y Katarina solo tuvo que hacerse a un costado para que el acero golpeara la torreta.

"Maldición" pensó el hábil espadachín, mientras rápidamente destelló hacia atrás.

Una daga voló en su dirección, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido para que esta solo llegara a tocar la punta de uno de sus cabellos.

"Muy lista, hacerse pasar por A.F.K. para tratar de confundirme, pero eso no compensara las dos oleadas de súbditos perdidos… el ingenio superior siempre triunfa contra la mediocre picardía de…"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando todo a su alrededor se iluminaba de una luz roja intensa.

Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver los dos últimos segundos antes que una esfera de poder le pegara de lleno, el ultimo disparo de torreta que un Flash no evita que te siga.

"Primera sangre"

Katarina suspiró antes de despegar su espalda de la roca y con pasos cansinos llego hasta el cuerpo del samurái.

—Yo debo… resistir… un poco más… para…— murmuraba mientras extendía una mano hacia la pelirroja— que tu veas… esto…

*Spamea maestria 7*

La chica solo miró hacia arriba, controlando la necesidad de golpear su palma a su frente. Pero sucumbió a la tentación cuando el aviso de "Remake" volvió a aparecer dando por terminada la partida.

* * *

Al ser invocada de nuevo, Katarina simplemente se apoyó al lado de la tienda considerando un refresco ante que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cuántas partidas habían sido ya? ¿20?

¿Cuántos días? ¿3?

No podía creer que la suerte la pusiera siempre en el equipo de la Demaciana.

—¿Vas a comprar?

—No creo que valga la pena si…

"Espera" pensó al reconocer la voz, y cuando miró a quien le hablaba lo pudo comprobar.

Soraka esperaba con paciencia detrás de la pelirroja, y al recibir su sorpresiva mirada le sonrió sin comprender.

—¿Eres el soporte?

—Emmm sí, así es.

—¿Segura? ¿No iras top ad?

—Oh… no, no esta vez… aunque me fue bien esa contra…

—Sí, sí, lo vi… Darius apestó a banana toda esa semana.

Soraka volvió a sonreírle mientras la cabeza de Katarina se negaba a darle crédito. Era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Compró lo habitual y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Soraka. Aun había la posibilidad de que el soporte contrario no este y el remake ocurriera de todas formas, pero apenas llegar a la zona de Blue, donde Diana ya los estaba esperando, una incauta Morgana trató de wardear, recibiendo de lleno el ataque del jungla enemigo y los demás.

Katarina solo tuvo que tirar una simple daga para conseguir la primera sangre.

Se fue a su línea aun sin creerlo, pero era verdad, su mente no le estaba jugando ninguna mala pasada.

Ashe y Soraka ya estaban luchando en la línea inferior contra Vayne y su Morgana de soporte. Lo mismo con Garen y Quinn en top.

"Muy bien" se dijo poniéndose en guardia, encarando a los minios. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios sabiendo que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

En su cabeza la idea de una victoria para su primera partida en días venia bien, podía sentir la motivación vibrando en su pecho.

Limpio la primera oleada y la segunda sin perder el tiempo, alcanzando el nuevo nivel y lista para caer e intentar su segundo asesinato.

Solo que…

No había otro mid al cual atacar.

Su mente comenzó a contemplar esa minúscula posibilidad, ese "quizás" que había ignorado antes de emocionarse, esa ínfima chance de que las cosas salieran mal.

Ese nombre apareciendo en todas esas probabilidades.

* * *

—Vaya, un remake— comentó Soraka acercándose a Ashe.

—Si, que pena— concordó Ashe— de verdad quería…

Ambas chicas miraron hacia atrás cuando el sonido de las torretas atacando retumbo por los caminos de la grieta.

—¿Esa es Katarina?

—Esta tanqueando las torretas rumbo al nexo enemigo…

—Acaba de flashear por el muro rival…

—¿No tratara de entrar al…?

*Ha muerto un aliado*

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

De hecho, me gusta Yasuo, me salió en una cajita la Skin Portador del Anochecer, y desde entonces que quise probarlo… con resultados tan estéticamente correctos como Urgot.

No se me da el campeón, pero desde que trate de jugarlo se me hizo más fácil matarlo en línea. No me parece un noob champ… de hecho no considero a ningún campeón asi… pero es gracioso como lo usan algunos de sus main.

En fin.

Aquí el capítulo de hoy, quizás suba otro a la noche o mañana… no sé, depende de que tan motivada me sienta *Cof reviewparalamotivacion cof*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Así que este desafío personal tiene una parte más difícil de la que solo escribir todos los días, y es que resulta que debes escribir así no quieras. Interesante invocador.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

 **La causa**

* * *

Lux trataba de ignorar el persistente golpeteo en su puerta, pero tuvo que brincar de su cama cuando escucho como al madera de esta se rompía dejando pasar a la personas del otro lado.

— ¡Tú y yo vamos a hablas!

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Katarina?!

La pelirroja no le contestó, simplemente trató de colocar en su lugar la puerta, pero al ver que esta volvía a caer se ayudó de una silla de escritorio para mantenerla cerrada de nuevo.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!— Volvió a encarar la asesina— no me has arruinado un día o dos, toda la semana me arruinaste centenares de partidas por tu inactividad.

— ¿Crees que me importa?

—Es que no solo me las arruinaste a mí, sino a todos los campeones que les tocó compartir algún encuentro contigo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tampoco te importa tus queridos aliados demacianos? Porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te das de baja o con problemas "técnicos" aunque es obvio que los que tienes son más bien mentales. ¡Nos haces perder el tiempo a todos!

—Pues… ¡Lamento ser una pérdida de tiempo!

Katarina abrió la boca para seguir esa idea, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de la menor.

Lux seguía portando ese aspecto abandonado, solo que ahora sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba muy roja.

Lo último que la asesina deseó antes que todo se derrumbara fue que la rubia llorara de ira, de enojo por haber roto su puerta y gritarle.

No era el caso.

La maga había decidido abrazar su almohada y darle la espalda nuevamente mientras su espalda daba espasmo mientras un leve llanto se dejaba escuchar en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué…?— comenzó a decir mirando tentadoramente la puerta— ¿Por qué estas llorando ahora?

Más llantos mientras sentían que se sobaba los mocos con la funda de la almohada.

—No hagas eso… Dios…— insistió no sabiendo que hacer— Deja de llorar.

Llego a la academia con la única intención de patearle su muy "blanco y pulcro" trasero y ahora viendo a la demaciana así solo quería que se detuviera.

—No estas llorando porque rompí la puerta ¿Verdad?— trató ahora— puedo conseguirte otra… de acero… a prueba de idiotas… puedo comprarte dos si quieres… De hecho puedo comprarte lo que quieras, así que deja de llorar.

—Pero no puedes comprar su amor.

—¿Eh?

Ahora veía a la Rubia, sentándose más erguida en su colchón, limpiándose toda la cara con la almohada antes de dejarla a un lado, tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Solo vete…— pidió débilmente sin mirarla.

—Un minuto… ¿Me vas a decir que todo este lio es por…?— comenzó a decir con cuidado— ¿Un problema amoroso?

—No…— contestó encogiéndose nuevamente.

— ¿No?— preguntó no creyéndoselo.

Katrina trato de recordar fugazmente que era lo que sabía de Lux, si tenía algún novio o alguien muy cercano a ella de esa forma, fue cuando un rostro engreído cruzo por su cabeza.

— ¿Terminaste con Ezreal?— trató de adivinar.

— Más bien elterminoconmigo— contestó todo deprisa mientras su nariz volvía a llenarse de mocos y se refugiaba en la almohada— nosequepa… ymedijodequedar… peroelnunca… Ekkosiempre… yGarenconIgnite… ymiculpaporque… entoncesdijeron… LuxSoportenoexiste… yluegomecompararonconTaric… ysusenormes… gemasy…

—… ¿Qué?

—Ysalimosacomer… ypensequetodoestababien… porquetodoestababien…

Katarina volvió a mirar a puerta y nunca le pareció que una silla estorbara tanto en su vida como esa trabando su salida.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia y esta vez ya no se esforzaba a hablar, volvía a tratar de recomponerse y en cuanto pudo miró a la pelirroja, con ojos irritados de tanto llanto.

—Solo vete…— pidió de nuevo.

—No necesitas pedírmelo dos veces— se alegró la mayor y se dirigió a la puerta corriendo la silla para abrirse paso.

—A nadie le importa… así que está bien, lo entiendo.

—Siempre fuiste muy lista— comentó ya del otro lado, cerrando la puerta como pudo.

Aliviada de poder salir, sentía como sus oídos volvían a la normalidad a medida que caminaba por los pasillos de la academia.

Varios campeones curiosos no ocultaban sus miradas sorprendidas al verla caminar por allí, pero no podía importarle menos.

Estaba bajando ya unas escaleras cuando en uno de los descansos vio un grupo reunido liderados por Lulú

—Pobre Aurelion Sol, lo vi llorando atrás del monte el otro día— comentó la maga.

— ¿Por las skins nuevas? Pensé que le darían una nueva oportunidad con la temática del año chino, vamos… es un dragón después de todo.

—Lo sé ¿Verdad? Sin embargo se la ingeniaron para darle otra a Lux.

—Sí, igual está muy bonita.

— ¿De qué hablas? Parece un croma de su definitiva… es decir… el que se les olvido agregar o algo.

—Como sea, seguro la tendremos en todas las partidas por la emoción de la skin nueva…

—Sí, es verdad, será mejor ir haciéndonos la idea de que…—Lulú detuvo su relato, percibiendo algo extraño— algo anda mal… esta aura maligna y pesada…

El grupo no tardó en depositar sus miradas en la espalda de Katarina, que había dejado de bajar por las escaleras y se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar.

Lentamente la asesina se dio vuelta y con pasos pesados y una mirada afilada comenzó a subir de nuevo, dejando atrás a un grupo enmudecido.

Pateó la puerta de la demaciana, derribándola sin ningún problema, y en silencio se sentó en su cama, justo al lado suyo.

— ¿Qué… que sucede?— preguntó viendo a la pelirroja con cierto temor al notar su rostro tan sombrio.

—Recapacite…— dijo entre dientes, volteando para darle una sonrisa gélida que la hizo escarmentar— sí que me interesa, lo tuyo con Ezreal… por favor dime más… y no olvides agregar donde vive y a qué hora suele dormir…

—¿Qué qué?— preguntó viendo como la asesina afilaba más su mirada — ¿Pa-para que quieres saber eso?

—Para asegurarle el descanso que se merece… el eterno.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Oh, escribí esto y de repente ya no detesto al mundo. Escribir es terapéutico… claro que matar personas también, se debe sentir liberador ¡Digo!

Aquí el capítulo de hoy XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y Leona top con trinidad y capa de fuego si sirve :v

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

 _ **Así no quieras**_

* * *

Apenas fue invocada a la grieta pudo cruzar miradas con Lux.

Se preguntó si era necesario recordarle su pequeño acuerdo, terminó por no decir nada y dirigirse a la tienda.

Solo comenzar a caminar y llegar a la primera torreta se dio vuelta y vio que la única que quedaba aun en base era la rubia.

Regreso sus pasos y se quedó frente a ella cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó la maga sintiendo la pesada mirada sobre ella.

—Quedamos en que yo no mataba a Ezreal si tú participabas activamente de la partida— comentó con cierto aire amenazante.

—Lo sé— contestó sin mirarla— solo que no me decido que llevar aun…

—Eres el soporte… no tienes mucho en que pensar.

—Perdón, señora mid de builds variables…

—Chistosa. Solo compra y ve a tu línea.

—Lo hare… en cuanto te vayas.

—Me iré en cuanto compres y vayas a tu línea.

Ambas no volvieron a agregar nada mientras se miraban, pero al ver que los súbditos comenzaban a salir, Katarina entrecerró los ojos, agudizando su vista en la rubia.

—… ¿Qué?

* * *

Twitch esperaba en línea jugando con una de posiciones bomba en la mano, del otro lado podía ver a Jhin y Alistar esperando ambos pacientes que la primera oleada de súbditos llegara, pero esa concentración se vio interrumpida al sentir los gritos a lo lejos.

— ¡Bajame!

Los tres veían a Katarina acercarse a línea, en uno de sus hombros cargaba a Lux mientras los brazos de esta golpeaban su espalda y lo que llegaba a tocar, también podían ver como trataba de patearla mientras le seguía gritando.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Idiota?! ¡Bájame!— se quejaba mientras Katarina, seria, seguía acercándose a línea.

Solo cuando llego al lado de Twitch bajo a la demaciana.

— ¡Ni siquiera compre! ¿Cómo se supone que regresare a base, ahora? ¿Te das cuenta que acabas de ocasionar una desventaja enorme para tu equipo? ¿Por qué no mejor…?

—Tu adc— dijo sin importarle las palabras molestas de la otra chica, mientras señalaba a Twitch— adc y soporte contrario— ahora señalaba a los contrarios— proteges al tuyo, tratas de matar a los demás ¿Entendido?

Lux le otorgó una mirada molesta pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Katarina le dio la espalda y a gran velocidad se perdió por el rio a un costado.

* * *

Tenía a Fizz controlado, había esquivado cada una de su definitiva y hacia que ese curioso tiburón siguiera pasando hambre.

No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo, realmente extrañaba moverse con esa sensación de estar al borde de la muerte cada dos por tres.

Advirtió la presencia de Alistar en el arbusto a su izquierda y no tardó en razonar que su Adc también estaría cerca.

Mientras trataba de adivinar su ubicación Fizz tiró la carnada hacia donde ella estaba, dándole solo un par de segundos para usar su jumpo y esquivarlo, pudo ver la línea del disparo llegando a ella.

"Está bien, no va a matarme con eso" pensó sabiendo que no podría esquivar el disparo "Solo me pregunto qué tanto podré resistir en torreta contra estos tres, quizás un poco más si…"

Pero todo se volvió gris de repente.

Solo cuando ya aparecía en la base fue que entendió lo que había pasado.

— ¡Me lleva el Atrox! ¡Eso fue un One Shoot! ¡¿Cuánto de daño me hizo?! ¡1400!... ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora buscaba con su mirada en la base, donde Lux se encontraba de brazos cruzados en un rincón, al fondo podía ver a Twitch hecho una bolita pequeña, meciéndose envolviendo sus rodillas.

— ¡Cuatro! ¡Je je je je!— hablaba la rata riendo entre histérico y temeroso.

—No lo mires así— pidió Lux mirando los campos exteriores de atrás— lo mataron 11 veces… no esperes mucho.

— ¡No van ni 20 minutos de partida!

—A ella la mataron 13 je je…

— ¿Qué?— volvió a preguntar incrédula la pelirroja, mientras Lux volvía a ocultar su rostro.

—¡Me están diciendo que tenemos un Jhin fedeado con 22 kill encima!... ¡¿Al minuto 20?!

—27 je je— corrigió el adc — Gragas también quería estar en la onda así que nos… ayudo gankeando je…

Katarina solo atinó a taparse la cara con una mano en frustración.

"¿Cómo se supone que bajare a un adc que simplemente me mata con la mirada?"

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz— murmuró la rubia aun dando la espalda a la situación.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que esto es mi culpa?!

—Bueno je je… si ella no jugaba simplemente mandábamos remake y…

— ¡Cállate antes que te mate por doceava vez!— amenazo y el tirador se encogió aún más— aún podemos ganar, solo necesitamos que el top se arme armadura e inicie, yo puedo entrar por algún costado sin que me vean y Twitch también, matamos a Jhin y… luego veremos…

— ¿De casualidad viste quien es nuestro Top?— preguntó Lux luego de largar un profundo suspiro.

*Un aliado ha sido eliminado*

—Ufff, ese Jhin está que vuela todo— comentó Draven al aparecer— esos sí que son adc… no como los que tenemos en casa ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

El capítulo de hoy ¿Qué? ¿Qué ya son las 1 am y no cuenta cómo lunes? Pffff yo sé que en algún lugar del mundo aun es lunes, así que vale por el capítulo del lunes u.u ya saben en en en en… ya saben donde.

Buen comienzo de semana a todos ;)

Ya casi termino el siguiente cap de Darjeeling ¿Saben cual? Ese fic donde Soraka se viol… interactúa con Caitlyn de manera curiosa XD

Sooo, ojala les guste :P


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y a veces es una mierda hacer favores a la gente, a veces… otras veces está bien, te sientes bien, haces bien… y otras veces es una mierda apestosa cagada sin ganas.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

 _ **Conociendo al enemigo**_

* * *

Lux llegó a su habitación luego de un largo día. Solía caminar derecha y con la espalda erguida, pero ya a esas alturas no le importaba llevar los hombros caídos y arrastras las piernas.

Lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era "¿Y qué más?" "¿Para que seguir esforzarse?"

Se sentía terrible haga lo que haga, seguía teniendo el mismo resultado.

Sin embargo, su decaimiento dio un vuelco al ver que su cama no estaba vacía.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?! ¡¿En mi cama?!

El gritó solo hizo que Katarina levantara la vista del pequeño libro que tenia en sus manos y miró a la demaciana como si ella fuera la intrusa allí.

Lux iba a atacar directamente cuando pudo notar las botas de la noxiana ensuciando sus blancas sabanas, pero hubo otro detalle que la hizo sacar aún más.

—¡¿Ese es mi diario?!

—Oh…— habló finalmente la asesina volviendo al libro— si… increíble que tengas un diario ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿13?

—¡Dámelo! —grito tratando de acercarse, pero entonces la mayor extendió una de sus piernas, y la suela de la bota amenazaron con ensuciarla si se acercaba.

—Solo quiero saber porque tanto lio por un chico… a ver aquí dice…— volvió a hablar viendo que la suciedad de su calzado mantenía a la maga en margen— "… Me encantan sus ojos azules…"— comenzó a leer tratando de imitar la voz de Lux— "… me recuerdan a los míos y, a veces, cuando me pierdo en ellos es como si viera un espejo…"

La rubia vio como la otra chica se interrumpía para sacar la lengua en señal de asco, y rápidamente cambiaba la hoja, buscando más.

—¡Dame eso! ¡Es privado!

—Y doy gracias por eso…

—¡Entonces deja de leerlo! —volvió a pedir, pero fue totalmente ignorada.

Como si recién lo recordara, Lux levanto una de sus manos y las muñecas de Katarina quedaron inmóvil por el encantamiento.

—Oh si…— comentó la asesina también recordándolo— ataduras… cierto… eres maga, se me había olvidado por tu repentina inutilidad.

La pelirroja solo pudo sonreír al ver como el hechizo se expandía a sus tobillos y de repente la oprimían, dejándola extendida e inmóvil en la cama.

Lux aprovechó y con la mayor de las calmas retiró su diario, guardándolo nuevamente en el cajón donde pertenecía.

Miró de nuevo a su momentánea rehén y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Vas a sermonearme? — preguntó con gracia la pelirroja— porque preferirá que me volaras la cabeza de un hechizo ¿Sabes?

—Te quitare las ataduras si prometes no volverte a meter a mi cuarto y dejar de meterte conmigo.

—Mmm déjame pensarlo… ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Es importante.

—Pasada la medianoche.

—Oh, bueno… Y es martes ¿Verdad?

—… sí.

—Mmmm creo que no, no dejare de molestarte.

—Escucha— pidió sintiendo la frustración cruzando su cuerpo— sé… porque sé, que estoy estorbando no solo en tus partidas, sino en la de todos, y sé que en realidad la que esta ocasionando molestias soy yo, pero… pero…

—Por favor, no te pongas a llorar— pidió, borrando su sonrisa y sintiéndose de repente en aprietos— de verdad, un hechizo explosivo en la cara me haría entender mejor las cosas.

—Solo vete— pidió sintiendo que perdía la batalla para mantener su compostura.

Retiró el hechizo y Katarina movió sus muñecas, comprobando su libertad.

Lejos de marcharse, tomó del brazo a la menor y la tiró en la cama, posicionándose arriba y apresando sus manos con las de ella.

Lux se sentía débil, no encontraba las fuerzas para luchar contra la noxiana, su visión se veía empañada y le ardían los ojos, sentía la presión en sus manos como si fuera el doble de insoportable de lo que en realidad era.

—Duele— contestó finalmente entre dientes.

Katarina la miraba seria, aun viendo como lloraba no se inmutaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo se quedó allí contemplando como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada.

Finalmente, la asesina se alejó un poco, sin dejar de apresarla, pero aflojando su agarre.

—Tengo un par de ideas.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

El capitulo que viene es cortó (re que todos los capítulos lo eran) pero creo que les va a gustar, los que vienen son un tantin divertidos, y ya luego vemos eso de como le hacemos para emparejarlas.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que ya lo resolví y tengo el final?

Niños, ni siquiera se para cuantos estoy cocinando fideos hasta que termino y me doy cuenta que puedo invitar a mi barrio entero, como para saber como termina una historia :,v


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y Wattpad me trolea :v

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

 _ **Maestro Yi**_

* * *

—¿Como superar el mal de amores? Uno de los males que puede abatir hasta el mas grande de los hombres y las mas poderosas mujeres. Interesante pregunta, sin embargo, todas estas lentes no están de adornos, como tampoco están los dos ojos que tienen la mayoría de los seres humanos ¿No es así?

—Supongo…

—Cuando uno esta enamorado, es como si nuestra capacidad de ver las cosas solo se centrara en lo bueno, lo virtuoso, lo atractivo de quien sentimos afecto.

—Ajam…

—Nada mas alejado de la realidad que no poder ver los defectos de esa persona o criatura. Si queremos salir de nuestro estado de ceguedad y poder seguir adelante, es necesario ver sus defectos para entender que no estamos enamorados de algo perfecto y único imposible de superar.

—Creo que entiendo el punto…

—Debes ver sus defectos, centrarte en ellos, en lo que te molestaba. Si dejaba la leche fuera de la heladera cuando a ti te gustaba fresca al irla a buscar. Si se olvidaba de cambiar el papel higiénico cuando este se acaba y tu te sentabas confiado y bajabas las guardias de todos tus instintos. Si cuando te acercabas a besarle en vez de sentir el agraciado aroma cálido de un aliento cuidado descubrías que había almorzado cebolla con queso…

—Entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué pasa si Lux no es capaz de distinguir sus defectos?

—Bueno mi niña, siempre hay algo en lo que yo pienso cuando quiero darme cuenta que algo no es tan… "divino". Parto de eso que todo ser hace, sin excepción alguna, y luego comienzo a abrir los ojos hacia lo demás.

—¿El que?

—Solo debes imaginarte a ese ser…

* * *

—¡Hey, Lux!

La aludida se dio vuelta para ver a Katarina acercándose a donde estaba, le puso mala cara y espero a que la chica estuviera a su altura para no gritar como ella.

—¿Y ahora qué? Estoy aquí ¿Lo ves? — dijo señalando la primera torreta de bot y luego a Vayne como su adc a proteger— ya te prometí que daría lo mejor, y aquí estoy.

—Si y quedamos en que yo lo solucionaría ¿Verdad? — inquirió confiada la pelirroja y ahora la otra chica la miraba mas atentamente— pues he encontrado la solución.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, para que olvides a Ezreal y superes tu… lo que sea que tengas.

—Lo dudo, pero… te escucho.

—Solo tienes que pensar en algo siempre que quieras recordarlo…

—¿…ok?

—Debes concentrarte en imaginártelo…— siguió Katarina poniendo sus dedos en la frente y tratando de visualizarlo para que Lux la imitara, generando el énfasis en la última palabra— cagando.

—… ¡¿Qué?!

—Cada vez que pienses en lo "maravilloso" que Ezreal es, quiero que te obligues a imaginártelo sentado en su baño, haciendo fuerza, para sacar un buen pedazo de…

—¡Cállate! — le ordenó al tiempo que le tapaba la boca y miraba hacia atrás.

Vayne miraba a ambas con una ceja levantada sin entender la interacción. Lux le sonrió nerviosa y terminó por llevarse a Katarina tirándola de la muñeca hasta un arbusto.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—¿Qué? — preguntó totalmente confundida— ¿No fuiste tú la que quería una solución?

—¡Si! ¡Una de verdad!

—Esta es una de verdad, me lo dijo un… sabio.

—¡¿Como va a ser una solución de verdad imaginarme a Ezreal… haciendo sus cosas?!

—No te dije que lo imaginaras tocándose…

—¡Sabes a que me refiero! — contestó con la cara más roja ahora.

—Escúchame ¿Sí? Tiene sentido lo que te estoy pidiendo— explicó con paciencia— cuando estas así… idiota por alguien, solo le ves todo lo bueno que tiene, y creo que seria mejor que le vieras lo malo para poder… ammm, saber que no es tan difícil de superar.

Lux guardó silencio y Katarina sonrió al saber que por lo menos lo estaba considerando.

—Creo que dejarías de ver tan maravillosamente a Ezreal, si tienes en cuanta que hace lo mismo que hacemos todos, y si parte de esos podrás ver que comete errores como también lo hacemos todos, te será más fácil verlo así.

—No es como si… defecar fuera algo malo ¿Entiendes?

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero apuesto que se te quitan las ganas de besarlo pensando que debes hacerlo mientras está sentado, haciendo fuerza y todo a su alrededor huele a…

—¡Entendí el punto!

—Piénsalo, el chico vive comiendo basura, seguro desayuna hamburguesas, lo que sea que salga de ahí, debe salir pesado ¿Sabes?

—Por favor, ya cállate.

—Solo promete que lo pensaras.

Lux la miró ahora, desconfiando de la sonrisa que se le brindaba.

—Vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo, si dejo que Zed farmee tranquilo será un dolor para ti y tu adc también en pocos minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Excelente.

* * *

—¡¿A dónde estabas?!— preguntó Vayne de forma irritada cuando Lux se sumó a su lado— empujaron toda la línea, tienes suerte de que se cómo farmear bajo torreta.

—Perdón…— se disculpó sin ganas— estaba teniendo una charla… táctica.

Un charco morado se extendió en sus pies, dañando lo que tocara. Ambas chicas levantaron sus vistas y divisaron a Morgana, antes de que pudieran sufrir más daño se movieron a un costado.

Vayne gruño al ver que perdía un súbdito por esquivar el molesto hechizo.

—Los haremos… ¡Sufrir! — se burló la bruja tirando otro ataque, haciendo que tuvieran que moverse de nuevo.

—Si, bueno…— comentó Lux, tirando su hechizo y apresando al soporte rival— pues nosotras los haremos…— pero su frase fue interrumpida al imaginarse a su ex-novio sentando en su váter mientras pasaba su tiempo de espera con un videojuego de mano— ¿Cagar?

—¿"Cagar"?— repitió Vayne— "Los haremos cagar" ¿En serio?

—¡Tu solo dispárale a la maldita!

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Wattpad anda mal, gente.

Ayer estuvo caída la pagina todo el dia, y hoy, hasta ahora, no he podido actualizar porque me borra lo que publico y no se termina de subir.

Si están leyendo esto, es porque yo ya no estoy mas en este mundo… ah, así no era.

Si están leyendo esto es porque finalmente lo pude subir, no sé a qué hora será eso.

Pero en fin, que este es el capítulo de ayer.

Para los usuarios de FF pues… no subí porque me tiltee con wattpad y tuvieron la misma suerte GG :v


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y quizás si me guste el nuevo croma de la Lux elementista, digo, Lux emperatriz lunar.

* * *

 _Intilteable 7  
_

* * *

 _ **Draven**_

* * *

—¿Cómo superar un mal de amores? ¿Ni que tuviera que superar a Draven?

—Sabía que no debía preguntar… pero, sueles estar rodeados de mujeres, cualquiera diría que se te dan bien las relaciones amorosas.

—Se me dan bien las relaciones amorosas… ¿O las relaciones amorosas se sienten bien con Draven?

—¿Por qué tienes que hablar siempre en tercera persona cuando te refieres a ti?

—Para que todos puedan tener la dicha de escuchar mi nombre, pronunciado especialmente por Draven.

—…Claro… respecto a las chicas…

—Me gustan bajitas, altas, medianas, pechugonas…

—No estoy hablando de cómo te gustan ¿Siquiera estas escuchando? Te estoy preguntando como haces para pasar de una a otra superando a la anterior sin más.

—Draven no tiene que superar a nadie, Draven es superior, ellas son las que deben superar a Draven…

—…

—…Y Draven es insuperable.

—¿Por qué sigo hablando contigo?

—Tranquila ¿Así que tu amiga esta devastada porque cree que el amor de su vida la dejo?

—No es mi amiga…

—Draven tiene la solución…

—Temo preguntar…

—Draven le demostrara por quien vale la pena sufrir de verdad.

—¿… que?

—Déjaselo a Draven, luego de que Draven pase por su vida cualquier otro ser parecerá un pobre desgraciado al que le quitaron su budín.

—Oh, no… tu… definitivamente no eres su tipo.

—Draven no es el tipo de nadie… porque Draven es "EL TIPO"

* * *

Lux se acercó a la tienda, lista para comprar los primeros elementos cuando de repente sintió algo pesado en sus hombros, alguien se apoyaba en ella y con todo su peso casi logra tirarla a un lado

Manteniendo el equilibrio, echo su vista al costado y arriba y se dio con una sonrisa enorme como primer recibimiento.

—Hola… chiquita.

Katarina observaba la interacción desde su zona de invocación, podía ver ahora a la demaciana buscando por los alrededores, sabía que, a ella, y cuando finalmente la encontró enarcó mas su ceja de ser posible.

La pelirroja la saludó con una mano y una falsa sonrisa, la cual Lux devolvió con un gesto molesto, pero no dijo nada, ya Draven la volvía a tomar del hombro para escoltarla hasta su línea.

—Seguramente vamos a perder esto rápido…

* * *

—¡¿Y dónde demonios está el adc?!

Katarina no entendía en que momento su línea de Mid se convirtió en Aram, porque de un segundo a otro, todos los campeones se encontraban allí tratando de tirar su torreta, a excepción de uno.

—¡Rammus! ¡Deja de rodar como idiota!

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Caitlyn esta haciendo demasiado daño, no quiero entrar…

—¡Eres el tanque!

—A 10 minutos de partida… tu eres más tanque…

—Agh… ¡Lux!

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué estas en mi línea? Haces que el adc rival y su soporte vengan también.

—Perdimos nuestra torreta hace un rato ya, no tiene sentido seguir ahí.

—¡¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? ¿Dónde está Draven?

—… no lo sé.

—¡Eres su soporte! ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Bueno… quizás… si se dónde está…

Katarina se le quedo viendo esperando más información, pero la otra chica no agregó nada más.

—¿¡Y dónde está!?

—Ammm... Zyra lo atrapó…

—¡Zyra está ahí! — contestó señalando como la mencionada asistía a Caitlyn y mataban entre ambas a Yorick sin mucho problema.

—Bueno… no lo atrapó ahora… evidentemente.

—¿… Que?

—El esta bien… no te preocupes… esta… encargándose del dragón.

Katarina miró nuevamente a Rammus que también había escuchado lo mismo y había dejado de rodar.

—A mí no me mires, acabo de gastar el castigo en el escurridizo.

—¡Agh! — exclamó frustrada, agarrando a la demaciana de la muñeca y retirándose de su torreta rumbo al rio.

* * *

Al llegar a la grieta del dragón pudo comprobar que este jugaba con algo suspendido en las dos puntas mas altas de su cráter.

Katarina soltó la mano de Lux solo para cruzar sus brazos y dedicarse a ver a Draven colgado de varios sectores por las serviciales plantas de Zyra y miles de trampas de Caitlyn en todo el cuerpo, dos firmemente agarradas a sus nalgas.

El dragón tiraba fuego por su nariz, viendo con curiosidad la reacción de su nuevo entretenimiento ante las llamas.

—¿Cuánto lleva ahí?

—…

—Lux…

—Ammm minuto 5… quizás 4…

—¡¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?! ¡¿O bajarle?!

—…

—¿Lux?

—Si… si hice…

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Katarina espero con paciencia, pero la demaciana solo terminó por encogerse de hombros sin decir más, a lo que la noxiana se llevo una mano a los ojos suponiéndolo.

—Tu… les ayudaste a colgarlo ¿Verdad?

—…

—¿…Lux?

—… No puedes juzgarme.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Fin de semana ¡Yehi! ¡Debo estudiar igual! ¡Yehi!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: league of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y se viene San Valentin y con esto un lindo fic porque no saldré a ningún lado y debo rendir el 29 yehi

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

 ** _Cassiopeia_**

* * *

—Tengo un problema.

—¿Uno solo?

—… tengo dos problemas.

—¿Segura?

—Tengo unos cuantos problemas… pero todos tiene el mismo nombre.

—Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que entraste a mi habitación sin permiso, Katarina, y no te matare solo porque eres mi hermana… y como tal debes saber que, si no se trata de un plan para matar gente, traicionar y sacar ventaja o envenenar a alguien… no me interesa.

—Lux esta arruinando todas mis partidas porque es incapaz de concentrarse en desempeñar un rol.

—No me interesa.

—Y cuando cree que de verdad no puede, no sale de base y nos vemos obligado a declinar la partida.

—Sigue sin interesarme.

—Le prometí que lo superaría, pero no me creyó, y le dije que podía asegurárselo, que me lo dejara en mis manos con la condición que de verdad tratara de participar, pero inclusive intentándolo es peor.

—Oh, no te preocupes, tu querida hermana tiene la solución para todo aquello que te aqueja.

—¿En serio?

—No.

—Vamos, ayúdame a pensar, siempre se te ocurren ideas brillantes para solucionarlo todo.

—¿Kat? Yo siempre doy la misma respuesta para todos los problemas, su efectividad solo da muestra de que funciona.

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro ¿Tienes un problema? ¿Este tiene un nombre?

—Si

—Mátalo.

—¿Eh?

—NoxianStyle.

—¿Quieres que mate a Lux para solucionar mi problema?

—¿No se soluciona de esa forma?

—…

—Pues ahí tienes.

—No puedo matar a Lux, le prometí que resolvería su problema, no que la mataría.

—Pues persuádela para que se suicide.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Está al borde ¿No que anda deprimida? solo necesita un pequeño… empujoncito.

—Matarla implicaría conflictos con Demacia, políticamente traería mas problemas que una solución.

—Ya lo estas considerando…

—¡No lo estoy considerando!

—Entonces mata a su Ex-novio

—¿Cómo eso va a solucionar el problema?

—Le das una verdadera razón para que llore.

—Eso definitivamente no soluciona el problema… inclusive lo empeora.

—No lo empeora, piénsalo, la niña anda llorando porque su novio la dejó y anda por ahí siguiendo con su vida. Si lo matas, solo tendrás que hacerle entender que ya no existe, y que no tiene sentido seguir sintiéndose mal por él porque se está llenando de gusanos 3 metros bajo tierra. Es un mal partido ¿Quién lo pretendería?

—… tienes un punto.

—Y si eso no funciona, haces lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario?

—Le dices que tiene razón, que nunca más conocerá a alguien como él. Luego le pasas el número del mejor traficante y la convences de que la muerte por sobredosis es la menos dolorosa.

* * *

Lux ya estaba en la grieta, y para cuando notó la presencia de Katarina la miró con cierto fastidio mientras se acercaba.

—Te dije que no tuve nada que ver con lo de Draven.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Él de casualidad quiso acercarse ese día?

—… inclusive le dije que no lo hiciera.

—Agh… si vas a traerme mas problemas que soluciones entonces mejor ya no hagas nada.

—Claro, podría dejar que siguieras intentando cosas tu sola como… llorar.

Lux solo miró hacia arriba, pero sabía que no podía discutir mucho con ese punto. Siempre tenia una idea o algún plan, estos aparecían en sus cabezas sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo realmente, pero ahora…

—Entonces… ¿Tienes otra idea? — preguntó desviando aun la mirada, apenada de siquiera preguntarlo.

—De hecho, la tengo… pero ya la habías rechazado antes.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, así que tratare de plantearlo de una forma más… convincente.

—Ok…

—… ¿Nunca notaste de lindos y tranquilos que son los cementerios?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Cuando te pasas de versh y te tomas a pecho lo de no superar las 1000 palabras XD

Se acerca San Valentin y tengo pensado algo realmente… grande… como… largo… como… como que me va a tomar tiempo escribirlo y veo las horas pasar :,v

Sera tanto para este fandom como para el fandom de LWA, adivinar la pareja de esta última no será difícil, pero ¿Podrán adivinar la de Lol?

Descubranlo en el próximo episodio, a hora desigual y seguramente atrasado, pero por el mismo canal..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y a veces ustedes son de lindos… a veces.

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

* * *

 _ **Lissandra**_

* * *

—¿Para que sufrir de amor cuando los puedes hacer sufrir a ellos? La tristeza por sentirse rechazado por otro es inútil, nada tiene que ver con encausar esos sentimientos negativos al odio y la venganza, los cuales te pueden llevar a cumplir todos tus objetivos si sabes usarlo a tu favor.

—¿Dices que es mejor estar enojada que triste porque sufriste un rechazo?

—¿Eres sorda o demasiado idiota?

—No, no, si entendí…

—Los sentimientos negativos es lo mas natural de los corazones humanos, pelear contra ellos, ignorarlos, es gastar todo ese potencial. ¡Usarlos a favor! Como energía, para un mago supondría un poder inigualable. Todo ese poder, solo imagínatelo.

—… nunca se puede hablar contigo Lissandra, todo siempre lo encaminas para la dominación de valoran.

—¿Quién necesita sentirse mal por un pequeño crio cuando tienes a todos los hombres bajo tus pies?

—Dudo que sea el objetivo de Lux.

—Su objetivo es dejar de sentirse mal, es más fácil convertir la tristeza en ira que en alegría.

—Mmm supongo…

—Y luego puede ver lo miserable que son los seres y como estos piden a gritos azotes y reglas para ordenar sus mediocres vidas...

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo…

—A los pies de un ser que sabe manejarlos como los simples instrumentos que son para…

—Ya la perdí de nuevo…

* * *

—¡Hey, Lux!

La aludida se contuvo de gritar cuando diviso a Katarina entre unos arbustos.

Miró hacia sus alrededores y no parecía que ninguno de sus camaradas en esa partida la hayan notado.

Se acercó con cuidado y tomándola del brazo la escondió nuevamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo una idea y quería hablar contigo.

—¡¿Ahora!? Estamos a punto de comenzar una partida nueva… y ni siquiera estas en mi equipo.

—Pero odio ir a la academia o a tu habitación.

—Y también odias las partidas en las que estoy… si, lo repites seguido.

—Sí, como para negar eso.

—¿Qué quieres? Pronto, no tardaran en aparecer los súbditos y debo apoyar a mi adc.

—Lo harás terrible de todas formas—comentó sin cuidado la mayor, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de la otra chica— claro, no quiero empezar a discutir contigo.

—Solo dime lo que sea que quieres decirme y vete.

—Estas triste ¿No es así?

Lux pestaño un par de veces sin entender la pregunta del todo. No podía ver alguna expresión en el rostro noxiano de burla o sarcasmo, más bien estaba serio.

—¿Ahora de verdad te importa?

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó la pelirroja entendiendo que había sonado amable— ¡No! ya te dije, solo quiero volver a ganar estos encuentros. Mira. Creo que en vez de estar triste porque Ezreal te dejó, deberías estar molesta con él.

—¿Molesta?

—Sí, enojare, fue un cretino por terminar contigo de un día para el otro.

—Quizás el ya lo venia pensando hace un tiempo…

—No, no, no vayas por ese camino, estas invocando a las lágrimas, puedo sentirlo—advirtió con apremio antes de volver a intentar— piénsalo bien. Tu no hiciste nada malo, lo querías y se lo demostrabas ¿Y cómo te devolvió el? Terminando sin dar muchas vueltas. ¿Eso no lo hace un cretino?

—Yo… no lo sé…

—Pues piénsalo.

*Se han generado súbditos*

—Solo piensa de esa forma, la culpa la tiene el de que te sientas así. Él es el malo, y tu no eres una víctima ¿O sí?

—¿…que?

—Exacto— dijo tratando de darle sentido a sus ideas, mientras la señalaba para que se concentre y comenzaba a alejarse.

* * *

*Primera torreta destruida*

"Parece que no funcionó" pensó la pelirroja al notarse con la ventaja en bot tan pronto.

—Vayne y Lulú destruyeron la primera torreta en pocos minutos— comentó Elise a su lado— con una ventaja así no me sorprendería que ganemos pronto, las demás líneas también están muy bien y…

—Si… si…— la interrumpió con aburrimiento.

—No pareces muy entusiasta.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido ganar así? Ni siquiera pude matar aun a Syndra, y si esto termina rápido tampoco lo hare.

—Una victoria es una victoria…— comentó con desdén el jungla, pareciendo entender lo que se le decía.

…

Lux trató de dar su mejor tiró, pero su hechizo falló y Vayne solo tuvo que acercarse a su adc para hacerlo desaparecer.

Era obvio que el objetivo a matar era ella, y con la ayudada de Lulú Vayne inclusive podía tirarse bajo su torreta a matarla.

Y así lo hizo.

Lux sabía que había una sola oportunidad de sacar provecho de eso, y era atrapándola con ataduras bajo torreta. Se concentro y apunto.

Vayne ni siquiera tuvo que esquivar le hechizo, pues este paso a su lado donde ella ni siquiera había estado, se tiró de frente, alistó su arma y…

—¡¿Qué demonios fue es?!

La flecha salió disparada al cielo, en un torpe movimiento para evitar golpear a Katarina.

—¡No estuviste ni cerca de darle!

—Ella se movió…— trató de excusarse.

—¡Quizás tu cerebro se movió al huir de tu cabeza, pero ella no se movió! — bramó la noxiana— ¡¿A esto llamas "intentar"? Porque si vas a "intentar" así, mejor yo hago lo mismo e "intento" ayudarte, haciendo nada.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Y eso hare!

—¡Bien! — contestó la rubia, dándose la vuelta y alejándose, pero logró escuchar el último grito.

—¡Por eso te dejó!

* * *

—Es extrañó, pensé que Vayne y Lulú tenían controlada la situación, pero ahora resulta que lograron avanzar hasta el inhibidor— comentó Elise cuando llego a la par de Katarina nuevamente.

—¡Eso es excelente!

—¡¿Por qué te alegra?!

—Es decir… si, que mal… tratemos de parar a su adc entonces. Quédate en su línea, yo tengo controlada la mía.

Elise no se hizo esperar y retornó a base.

Katarina podía ver a Syndra del otro lado, se retiraba, pero entonces alguien apareció destellando.

—¡Casi me matas de un susto, Vayne!

—No será eso lo que te matará… puedo ver venir las sombras…

—Ay, por favor, puedes ganarle a Varus.

Justo en ese momento el hechizo de ataduras atrapó a las dos en su lugar, lanzado desde las oscuridades de los arbustos en el rio.

Vayne se sacó sus anteojos y los limpio con un paño mientras esperaba que el hechizo desaparezca.

—¿Y quien te dijo que era Varus el que nos estaba cazando?

Katarina se le quedo viendo sin comprender, al tiempo que una delgada luz roja marcaba la zona donde estaban.

—¿Compraste Zhonya?

—Ammm ¿No? — contestó la pelirroja viendo como la tiradora se volvía a acomodar sus gafas.

—Va a doler.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

No tengo nada para decirles mas que… me encantaría poder escribir mas rápido XD a veces tengo muchas ideas, pero cuesta plasmarlo todo.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Ojala hayan terminado muy bien su semana :P


End file.
